Kungji Village
Kungji Village is the third dungeon of Alcubra. It is the only dungeon that has a peaceful-like nature, as the Kungjis first seen are inhostile. There is a platform map here. Kungji Kungji is a tribe resembling Pandas that have orange and reddish fur. Firstly they welcome the Grand Chase to their humble home, but afterward, a "treasure" to them goes missing, and the Chase are framed. As they traverse through the town, they meet their elder, who is also wailing about the lost treasure and letting his anger assault the Chase. After calming down, the Chase explain that they did not take any of their treasure, and promise to help them find it. The Elder explains that the treasure was handed down to the Kungji Kungji Tribe for generations, and without it, could not survive. Normal (Level 74-76) Hard (Level 75-77) Very Hard (Level 76-78) Champion Mode (Level 77-79) Monsters *Kungji *Magic Kungji *Big Kungji *Guardian Kungji (Mini Boss) *Elder Kungji (Boss) Dialogue Beginning This forest is very natural and quite unique. They've maintained it well without sacrificing its natural beauty. It really was worth coming here. To think such a fabulous place exists. Kungji: Kungji welcome guest. No see human long time. Kung. Thank you for the warm welcome. We're happy to meet you, too. Kungji: Kungji happy. Human rest now. Kung. Wow, it's so cute! Its fur is so soft! Kungji: Kungji soft. Human smooth. Kung. Second Room Kungji: Kungji trouble. Village treasure gone. Kung. Kungji find thief evidence. Kung. It appears that someone has stolen a treasure important to this village. Why do I get the feeling that the finger will be pointed at us? Kungji: Kungji must get back treasure. Must find thief. Kung. I think we should seek out the Kungji Kungji's elder before this gets out of hand. Mini Boss Guardian Kungji: Stop! I am the hand of justice in this village! Kung! Eh? Hey, that's great and all, but it's a great injustice to just attack us! Guardian Kungji: Nature's light, please give me the strength! Kung! What is he doing? Is it a power-up chant? Guardian Kungji: Taste my sword of justice! Kung! Whoa... Boss Elder Kungji: Our village can't do without the treasure. Kung. It's been handed down in our village for generations. Kung. We did not steal your treasure. We will help you find it. Elder Kungji: One of our own witnessed the theft. Kung. It was stolen. Kung. Angry. Kung. He's very angry right now. We'll have to calm him down if this conversation's going to go anywhere. Post Boss Battle Please, calm down. We did not steal your treasure. Someone is trying to frame us. Elder Kungji: Then this is indeed a big problem. Kung. Our village cannot survive without the treasure. Kung. Don't worry. Kung. We. Kung. Find treasure. Kung. Find treasure. Kung. Must hurry. Kung. Trivia *This is the only dungeon that has a peaceful-like habitat where some monsters are not invoked and will not attack. They may retaliate after enough hits, but will eventually return to their greeting status. Additionally, the Kungji neither give Mana nor receive damage from the hits taken. They do however, deal damage to players. *Until the release of Desert Bandit's Village, it was originally thought that the Kungji owned the fragment of the Crown of Sands which was in the possession of the Sand Ruler. However, it is later revealed that the fragment they possessed had been stolen by Khufu, and then subsequently by Barakhufu. *Despite the Kungji being a peaceful tribe, they possess strong combat abilities and wield powerful magic in order to protect their home and themselves from potential threats. However, the Kungji become aggressive when angered and will attack without reason until their rage is quelled. *Interestingly enough, violence was used to create peace with the Chase and the Tribe, yet violence and peace are opposites. Category:Dungeons